pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies : Islands
Note : This article will be forgotten for awhile, however please don't ''delete it. ''Author will be back to edit after all island pages have been made. -Pramtheicekitten (Author). ''Plants vs. Zombies : Islands ''is the first fan-made game made by Pramtheicekitten. Description Join Crazy Dave and Penny once again! To defeat the zombies and stop the zombie apocalypse! Rescue Planet Z and it's Islands from the grasps of Zomboss' hands and his minions! Capture the burning heat of a volcano, feel the freezing sensation of the winter and a CRAAAAZY trip to the ZOOmbie! Dive, deep in the ocean. Rescue some fun and strange plants! and plan a defense to stop and battle the Zombies! Game Features These game features comes in throughout the game. Currency You can buy things at the store with these bad boys! * Zombie Heads, the main currency of the game. * Imp Heads worth 1/4 of a zombie head, but, is rarer. * Gargantuar Heads worth 50 zombie heads. And is the rarest zombie head currency. * Coins, you can buy things with it, but can also be converted into zombie heads. * Soil Coins, which are worth 2 zombie heads. * Bronze Coins, which are worth 15 Zombie Heads * Silver Coins, which are worth 50 zombie heads. * Golden Coins, which are worth 100 zombie heads. * Steel Coins, which are worth 2500 imp heads. And is the rarest coin currency. * Event Tokens, you can only get at a specific time of year. * 20 Coin, which you can get at New Years. Worth 20 gargantuar heads. * Love Token, which you can buy at Valentine's Day. Use it to randomly get a Loving Plant. * Lucky Token, which you can get buy at the first three months of the year. Use it to win a level. * Unlucky Token, which you can get on Friday 13th. Use it to fail a level. * Summer Coin, use it on summer to get more sun! * Halloween Coin, use it to have pumpkin protection on your plants! * Christmas Coin, use it to make your zombies slower! Level Booster Boost your way through levels with these guys! * Plant Food, you can release a big attack with this. * Fertilizer, cheaper than plant food, but will only finish growing plants. * Power-Up, use it to deal damage to zombies immediately. * Pincher, Pincher's back! Pinch zombies to decapatitate it's head immediately! * Zapper, Zapper will zap zombies, that's it. * Tosser, Toss away the zombies far, far, away. * Snowball, Throws snowballs at brainless green people- -i, i- -mean zombies. * Fireball, Roasts some zombies! * Sun Supplement, Give this to a sun plant and boost them! * Offense Supplement, Give this to an offense plant and boost them! * Defense Supplement, Give this to a defense plant and boost them! Level Objectives Objectives to annoy you- -i mean 'help' you! Land These are the land objectives. (TBA) Aquatic These are the aquatic objectives. (TBA) Game-modes *Normal Mode : Save Planet Z and defeat the Zombies! *AqWAR : Battle the Underwater Zombies and rescue some Corals ! *Harder Mode : Save Planet Z and defeat the STRONGER Zombies! *Vasebreaker : Instant chaos, in a VASE?! *Taming the Wild : You can't always get plants easily... Tame 'em! How to unlock them *Normal Mode, already unlocked *AqWAR, defeat Zombilly the Zombie Mailman. *Harder Mode, defeat Zombot 2.0. *Vasebreaker, defeat Vasehead Gargantuar. *Taming the Wild, defeat Captain Zombarr. Islands and Areas There are 5 Main Islands. Each Island contains at least 2 Areas. Every Area contains a Boss. However, the final area contains the Master Boss. ]] ]] The Island Of Humany This island is where the player starts the game. There is 6 Areas and Bosses in this island, which includes, (In storyline order) *player_name's Home (Penny's Prototype Gargantuar) *Zone ZZ (Mr. Zombayne) *Zomboni Workshop (Azrami Zombani) *Brainiac City (Mayor Zewey) *The ZOOmbie (Tiger Trainer Zambey) *Mailing Inztitute (Zombilly the Zombie Mailman) New Plant Type : * Light * Pea New Zombie Type : * Harsh * Bullish "The Island Of Humany still contains humans! We need to take care or else these humans won't be so long until they become extinct because of zombies! Take care! -M" The Trapping Waters This is actually not an island, however it is a Main Area. There are 3 Areas in this island. However, the second area doesn't have a boss. Anyways, this includes, *The Lighter Seas (Captain Zombarr) *Underwater Chaos *The Burning Beach (Zombot Pyrobot) New Plant Type : * Shy (Wild) * Monstrous (Wild) New Zombie Type : * Pirate * Fish * Creep "I seek some zombie invasion down in the oceans. They were infecting fishes, innocent fishes! Save the ocean, save the world! Oh, and also beware of the waters! The tides i heard was very strong! -M" Burning Eye Island This island takes place in an active eye volcano. It's also pretty hot. This island contains 3 Areas and Bosses. Also, Fire Plants are actively stronger in here. * The Burning Beach II (Pyromancer Zombie) * Hellish Jungle (Dragonscale Zombie) * Ruby's Volcano (Ruby-eyed Phoenix) New Plant Type : * Tropical * Healer New Zombie Type : * Angry * Speedy (TBA) Winter Eye Island This island takes place in an eye mountain. It's also pretty cold. This island contains 3 Areas and Bosses. Also, Ice Plants are actively stronger in here. * The Freezing Shore (Eskimo Ekkido) * Eternal Winter Forest (Snowzomb) * Sapphire's Peak (Sapphire-eyed Snowgolem) Plants There are currently x ''plants in the game, with ''y types. Here they are... Light Plants Pea Plants These plants are pea plants, they are adorable and strong, they shoot, they lob, they EXPLODE! Wild These plants need to be tamed before used.